


Do Unto Others

by Eliyes



Category: DC Comics, post-boot Legion & Superboy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instant karma at play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Unto Others

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the second time Kon was visiting the post-boot, pre-reimagining Legion in the future.
> 
> This story was originally posted on Livejournal July 24, 2009.

 

When Rokk flew away without saying anything, Kon didn't think anything of it. The Braalian was always doing that, and it wasn't like they'd been having a _conversation_ or anything. They were just waiting for Brainy to finish whatever he was doing with his Omnicom. In fact, Kon was pretty sure Rokk was just 'babysitting' to make sure he -- Kon -- didn't manage to distract Brainiac 5 at some crucial moment. Personally, he though that since Brainy could put up with _Bart_ in full-on boredom mode, nothing Kon could do would put a dent in the Coluan's concentration.

Kon was thus unprepared for the _massive_ glob of yellow-green slime that bombarded him. Brainy, floating in the protection of his personal force field, didn't even look up from his calculations.

There was a beat of shocked silence, and then Kon lifted his arms and vocalized his disgust. " _Eeyugh!!_ "

Rokk returned, smirking -- just in time to be thoroughly splattered as the slime exploded off of Kon's body every which way. The Braalian's astonished gaze clashed with Kon's angry and still _incredibly_ grossed out look.

"You _knew_ that was gonna happen, _and you didn't **warn me?!**_ " the teen titan accused.

"How -- what ---"

"Tactile telekinesis," Brainy commented calmly. "Very useful." He flipped his Omnicom around. "I'm ready. Do we need to wait for you to clean off, Cos, or are you tired of 'supervising'?"

Rokk spluttered an order for them to go and tried to flick slime off of himself.


End file.
